The Forgotten Ones
The Forgotten Ones follows Adamus Sutekh as he tries to combat the Mogadorians, along with his prisoner, Rexicus Saturnus. The two Mogs reluctantly work together to find a game changer for the Loric: the Chimærae.Description=In this thrilling 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn the fate of Adam—the Mogadorian-turned-ally of the Garde who risked his life to save Sam. Adam helped Sam Goode and his father, Malcolm, escape the Mogadorian base in Dulce, New Mexico. Using the Legacy that One bestowed upon him, Adam sacrificed himself and brought the entire facility crumbling down on his head. Miraculously, Adam survives in one piece, and he also discovers something incredible that the Mogadorians had been hiding from the Garde. Separated from his allies, Adam sets out on a quest to find the one thing the Garde have been missing all these years, the very thing that could turn the tide in this war. |-|Setup=Malcolm Goode had been a conspiracy theorist. He had a son, Sam Goode, in whom he inspired an interest in aliens. One day, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind only his glasses and his truck. His son believed that he had been abducted by ailiens. Number Four had moved to Paradise, Ohio. He had befriended Sam Goode and Sam once saw him using his Lumen. Four went to Sam`s house. Sam pointed a gun at him. Four told Sam that he was an alien, told him the truth. Sam helped Four rescue Henri and train his telekinesis. Sam participated in the battle at Paradise High School and left Paradise with Four and Number Six. Sam develops a crush on Six. Number Four read the letter Henri wrote to him before his death, which explained that Malcolm Goode was a Greeter (a human who had met the nine Loric children on Earth) and said that he possibly had been abducted by the Mogadorians. Sam went with Number Four to reclaim Four`s Chest, but was captured. Adamus Sutekh had betrayed the Mogadorians. He had had an operation attaching him to the dead body of Number One. He saw things from a Loric perspective and realized that the Mogadorians were in the wrong. He woke up after a three year coma and found that their consciousnesses had been combined. He was able to communicate with her and had inherited her memories. He tried to save Number Two and Number Three, but was unable to. His adopted brother Ivanick Shu-Ra pushed him off of a ravine. He almost died. But not quite. Number One led him to a town. Adam eventually returned to the Mogadorians and found that he was believed to be a dead hero. He wanted to find a way to stop One from disappearing from his mind. But he could not. Eventually he blew his cover and was volunteered by his father to have his memories taken from him, which would kill him. Number One passed her Legacy of Earthquake Generation to him, then disappeared. Adam rescued Malcolm Goode and then destroyed the Mogadorian base. They escaped and Malcolm found out that his son was missing and involved in the war. They located him in prison and Adam and Malcolm break him out. Adam is separated from Malcolm and Sam. Adam generates an earthquake that destroys most of the base. |-|Plot=Adam regains consciousness and finds himself in the remains of the Dulce base. Many Mogadorians have been killed. He finds one alive, a trueborn, Rexicus Saturnus. He brings him as a hostage, saving his life. Rex dislikes Adam at first, but becomes closer to him. Adam finds a Chimæra and names him Dust. Rex ends up helping Adam. The other Mogadorians find them once, and Adam blames Rex for calling them. Rex says he didn`t. Adam believes him. They drive away. Once Dust starts to act strangely and runs. Rex agrees to help Adam get into a Mogadorian Plum Island base. Rex pretends to have captured Adam and to be bringing him in as a hostage. Eventually Rex frees Adam and they find several Chimærae in a lab. Some are in no condition to be moved. They free the others. When they try to escape, they set off alarms. Rex says that he will not help Adam any more and they seperate. Adam hears an announcement that the Garde have been located. Adam escapes, bringing the Chimærae, and calls Malcolm`s phone. Sam picks up. Adam is frantically driving to Chicago and he warns Sam that the Mogadorians are coming. Characters * Category:BooksCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:The Lost Files: Secret HistoriesCategory:Adamus Sutekh Adamus Sutekh * Rexicus Saturnus * Dust * Mogadorians Category:Novella